1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench and, in particular, to a ratchet wrench that is lightweight and that is designed to withstand higher torque requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,788 shows a ratchet wrench including a main body. The main body has a through hole defining a compartment. A ratchet driving assembly is positioned in the compartment with two plates mounted oppositely on the main body to keep the ratchet driving assembly in the compartment. A pawl of the ratchet driving assembly has a through hole, and a fastener inserts through the through hole. The pawl is pivotally anchored to the fastener. Furthermore, the fastener secures the two plates to the main body, with one of two distal ends engaging with one plate and with the other distal end engaging with the other plate. Because the pawl is movable relative to the fastener, the fastener can not effectively transmit a torque load from the pawl to the plates. In addition, the pawl is generally of a small size that will not occupy too much space of the compartment and that enables the ratchet wrench to have a compact size. Therefore, the pawl including the through hole has a weak structure and can not withstand high torque requirements.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.